


Our Heaven

by memefucker69



Series: Let's Fall in Love [kaisoo drabbles] [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin returns one night with a surprise that changes their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> romance/fluff/angst/smut (bottom!soo), 1950s america!au, mentions of homophobia

Another chime of the clock on the wall has Kyungsoo glancing up from his book, frowning at another hour gone by without Jongin home. Anytime his partner is out this late without knowing when he’d be home has Kyungsoo worrying immensely like the worrywart he is. Being a fireman, his job has Kyungsoo biting his fingernails either way. It’s been enough years that he shouldn’t worry for Jongin’s safety now that he has experience under his belt, but he can’t help it. The job is an unpredictable one, but it pays the bills, and Jongin isn’t the type of person to quit his job just because it’s dangerous. The other men at the firehouse have become brothers to him.

With a sigh, he sets his novel down, dog earing the page and setting it aside for another late night. To distract himself, Kyungsoo gets up and sets out to straighten up their bedroom. Cleaning always calms him somehow. Their house isn’t too big, being a small one-story painted a sunny yellow that was passed onto them from Jongin’s grandparents. It’s their only solace from the judging eyes of the small town they live in.

He turns on the radio sitting in the kitchen and only partially listens to the music playing as he cleans up Jongin’s dirty underwear lying in the corner of the room, a bad habit that Kyungsoo can’t get him to break, and makes up their bed, fluffing up the pillows for extra taste.

The sound of a knock at the door has Kyungsoo straightening up. His brows furrow as he makes his way out of the bedroom and to the front door. Jongin never knocks—it’s _their_ house—and it’s past midnight, so who would be paying them visit so late? Kyungsoo opens the door, expecting maybe that one senile, old woman from down the street coming to yell at him now that Jongin isn’t home, but instead it _is_ Jongin standing there, a shy smile on his face.

Kyungsoo blinks in surprise, and Jongin speaks before he has a chance to ask.

“Sorry, I couldn’t really open the door with her in my arms,” he says quietly, no more than a whisper.

And that’s when Kyungsoo looks down to see what—or rather _who_ —Jongin is holding. His eyes widen at the baby in his partner’s arms, sleeping and swaddled in a soft white blanket. It couldn’t be older than a month or two, and Kyungsoo’s heart swells at the sight. But as to why Jongin has come home with an infant has Kyungsoo confused, and he steps aside to let Jongin inside, closing the door behind him, and notices that there’s an unfamiliar bag hanging off of Jongin’s shoulder as well.

The taller man takes a seat on the sofa, being sure to cradle the bundle in his arms gently, and Kyungsoo sits next to him. “Explain,” he states, resting his head on Jongin’s shoulder and looking up at the fireman.

“Well, we got a call around nine from Mr. Lee on the other side of town?” Kyungsoo nods, knowing who Jongin was talking about. “Apparently, the Jung’s house was on fire and turned out to be the kitchen stove was left on. The parents...their room was the closest to the kitchen, and they didn’t make it. But we were able to save Sooyeon and little Soojung here.” Jongin smiles down at the baby peacefully sleeping.

“That’s terrible,” Kyungsoo frowns, feeling remorse for the two girls now orphaned so suddenly.

“Mhm,” the younger nods. “We couldn’t send them to an orphanage on such short notice after the hospital made sure they were okay, so Minseok took Sooyeon home since he already has a girl her age, and I volunteered to take home Soojung.” Jongin looks at Kyungsoo with that bright, dazzling smile of his that still makes him weak. “I know you’ve always wanted a baby, and it makes me sad that we can’t have one, so I thought that you might appreciate this, even though it’s probably only for few days.”

A wide smile appears on Kyungsoo’s lips in response. He really has always wanted to have babies, one of the chances that was robbed from him when he discovered he was gay. They couldn’t even adopt because of their sexuality, so this is a golden opportunity to experience what he’s wanted to have with Jongin for so long: a family.

“God, I love you,” he breathes, leaning up to steal a kiss from Jongin’s lips, who grins into the kiss before sighing as Kyungsoo runs a hand through his dark hair, still damp from the shower he took at the firehouse.

“I know, I’m amazing, right?” Jongin grins cheekily once Kyungsoo pulls away, only to yelp when the latter pinches him on the arm. However, to their surprise, the sound has the young Soojung scrunching her tiny face before letting out a cry now that she’s been awakened from her nap. With a scoff, Kyungsoo reaches over to take her from Jongin’s arms, unfazed by the wailing child in his grasp as he adjusts the blanket around her, rocking her gently and shushing her quietly.

Once Soojung has calmed down, yawning as Kyungsoo coos at her, Jongin looks at him in amazement. “Baby, you’re magical.”

“I babysat for my brother and his wife in high school, you remember that,” Kyungsoo replies, grinning down at Soojung, who grips his finger in her tiny fist.

Of course Jongin remembers that. He remembers everything from that time ten years ago. He remembers seeing Kyungsoo for the first time in the hallways, remembers the first time they kissed underneath the bleachers, and he remembers giving up the football scholarships and everything he had in their hometown to stay with Kyungsoo. No one from that time talks to them, neither of their families or any of their friends. If Jongin’s grandmother hadn’t had some kindness in her heart to give him her house and some money in her will, they would have nothing. In a world that hates them, this is all they have.

“What’s that bag for?” Kyungsoo asks, drawing Jongin away from his reminiscent thoughts.

“Oh,” the fireman takes it off of his shoulder in places it in his lap, “the hospital gave it to me. It’s got diapers and formula in it and all that other stuff babies need, and they said that they’ll provide more if she stays with us longer than that.” It was clear that Kyungsoo was the one with all of the baby knowledge. “It’s enough for five days, since we don’t know when we’ll be able to find a place for them.”

“Jongin,” the older man frowns as he realizes one flaw, “we don’t have a crib for her.”

“Yeah, we do actually. I kept one of my grandma’s in the closet in the other bedroom. Never thought we’d have to use it though,” he laughs, standing up from the couch and stretching. Once he feels the satisfying crack from his back, Jongin sighs and reaches up to slide his suspenders from his shoulders. “I’ll go set it up, and you can get ready for bed. Should I put it in our room or in the other room?”

The two of them share a silent, meaningful look.

“The other room,” they decide in unison.

 

The late evening is greeted by the creaking and squeaking of an old mattress and its frame echoing off the walls. Mewls and groans join in with the banter as Kyungsoo clings to the pillows, knees sliding against the sheets as Jongin thrusts into him from behind. He shudders and gasps as Jongin bends down, pressing his sculpted chest against Kyungsoo’s back, and slathers Kyungsoo’s neck and shoulder in bites and lasting kisses.

All the promises of trying to keep quiet for the baby’s sake are forgotten once Jongin hits that sensitive spot within him, and Kyungsoo’s arms collapse, causing him to moan into the pillow. Jongin pulls away to grip his hips tightly.

“Jongin, harder! More, _oh fuck_ , more!” he all but screams, feeling a sweat-slicked hand grab his shoulder and flip him over onto his back. His hooded eyes meet Jongin’s, and his legs wind around his waist, hands pressing on Jongin’s shoulder blades and sliding down to squeeze his bottom to force him inside deeper.  The man above him groans, throwing his head back as he feels that pull in the pit of his stomach.

Jongin’s hips slam into Kyungsoo’s ass with extended fervor as the grip on his hips nears bruising, but neither of them seem to care, Kyungsoo reaching up to tangle his hands in Jongin’s hair and drag him down for a messy kiss that’s full of tongue and teeth. Another whine of his name from Kyungsoo’s lips does Jongin in.

“I’m gonna come,” Jongin gasps, practically sobbing as he buries his face in Kyungsoo’s neck, and he’s just about to reach his peak…

Until Kyungsoo suddenly gives him a harsh shove at the shoulders, pushing Jongin all the way off and out of him with a wet squelch. The younger’s vision spins as he sits back on the other side of the bed, cock jerking weakly from his almost-orgasm, panting and sweating as he tries to figure out what the fuck just happened.

“W-Why did you push—”

“The baby!” Kyungsoo shouts, getting off of the bed despite his painful-looking erection and nearly numb legs, throwing on his underwear and heading out the bedroom door. Jongin finally notices the crying and wailing coming from the other side of the house, and he sighs, looking down at his own dick with a pout.

A visit to the bathroom and two minutes later, the firefighter puts his underwear on and walks back to Soojung’s room. The crying has stopped, and when Jongin opens the door he stops at the sound of Kyungsoo softly singing to the baby girl in his arms, feeding her the rest of the milk from the bottle they gave her before settling down for the night. Jongin smiles, leaning against the doorframe as he watches the heart-warming scene. Kyungsoo’s voice has always been the most beautiful sound to bless anyone’s ears, but coupled with a happy smile on his lips and the pretty baby in his hold, Jongin can’t tear his eyes away.

After Soojung’s emptied the bottle and is burped, Kyungsoo continues to rock her and sing to her, unable to prevent the smile that claims him when Jongin’s arms wind around his waist, chin resting on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Soon enough, the infant slowly falls back to sleep, and Kyungsoo ever-so-gently places her back in the old, padded cedar crib.

“She just needed a diaper change and some milk is all,” the shorter man explains in a whisper, eyes still focused on Soojung.

Jongin places a tired kiss on his partner’s neck. “You look so happy,” he observes. Only a few hours with the little girl and Kyungsoo is just glowing—or maybe that’s from the sex they just had.

“I am,” he admits, turning his head to look at Jongin. “I feel like we have a family, and I know it’s ridiculous because we just got her, and she isn’t ours, and we won’t have her forever but when it’s like this…”

“Me too,” Jongin murmurs, holding him close, “I wish we could have this forever.”

They share soft, sad smiles, and Jongin kisses Kyungsoo’s cheek in comfort. “C’mon, let’s get some sleep while she’s sleeping. We can make up for our _lost time_ in the morning.”

 

It’s a _month_ later that Kyungsoo answers the rotary phone on the wall to a voice telling him they’re coming to pick Soojung up and take her to the nearby orphanage a few towns away. It had taken so long due to the lack of orphanages that take in infants in such short notice, but one of them finally made room to take in a younger child. Meanwhile, her older sister, Sooyeon, is being adopted by Minseok’s family. The sisters have to be separated, and Soojung will be torn from Jongin and Kyungsoo’s arms.

Jongin comes home to Kyungsoo shedding quiet tears as he holds their little girl on the sofa.

“They’re taking her away tomorrow, Jongin.”

The two men lay Soojung between them on their bed that night, watching her sleep and unable to sleep themselves, knowing this angel will be gone in the morning. Jongin reaches out to hold Kyungsoo’s hand on the pillows between them, feeling it tremble beneath his touch, and he grips it tightly as he too cries, teardrops staining the pillow case. It’s not fair. It isn’t fair at all. Why is the world so cruel to them?

The lady from the orphanage shows up bright and early, regarding the two men with the judgmental sneer that they’re used to and don’t pay attention to as they place kisses on Soojung’s forehead, the little girl who captured their hearts.

“Bye, baby,” Kyungsoo whispers before finally handing her off to the woman. Jongin is already tearing up as she walks away with their baby girl, who starts crying in the unknown woman’s arms. The both of them long to reach out and hold their wailing child, to comfort her and tell her she’s not going anywhere, but they can’t. When she drives away, Kyungsoo turns in Jongin’s arms to bury his face in his chest and cry with Jongin, who’s already sobbing.

 

Whoever’s up there must love them to some degree, or at least just Kim Minseok and his wife. It’s a few months later that Jongin’s fellow fireman shows up at their doorstep in the afternoon with a familiar little girl in his arms, this time sitting up in his hold and alert. Sooyeon is there too, holding onto her adopted father’s hand. Kyungsoo and Jongin stand with completely shell-shocked expressions. Soojung’s so much bigger than the baby they took home that night.

“Sorry it took so long,” Minseok smiles sheepishly at them. “The adoption process took a while.”


End file.
